Talk:Signet of Capture
Capturing known skills Can you capture a skill which you already know (so that you can have >1 elite skills on your bar even if you have unlocked all skills)? Kidburla 06:41, 10 April 2006 (CDT) :Negative. -PanSola 10:09, 10 April 2006 (CDT) Necessity of History I think the "Historic Usage" section is unnecessary. --Tetris L 17:42, 19 Jul 2005 (EST) Criteria for keeping elite skills after capture Whenever I had two Elites as a result of a capture, I would end up with the regular one (the one I had before cap) staying and the new one being taken off when I got to an outpost or zoned out. I have experienced the opposite of what was mentioned so I removed that bit. Can anyone confirm if its one way or the other? --Karlos 18:15, 19 Jul 2005 (EST) :My observation was that the leftmost elite stays and the rest get removed from your bar. --Fyren 18:15, 19 Jul 2005 (EST) ::Yes, that's my experience, too. --84.175.117.50 18:17, 19 Jul 2005 (EST) :::That would definitely explain my experience. I always put Sig of Cap on one of the higher numbers (5-7) on my skills and my elite at a lower number (1-3). If we hear nothing different, I will change it to reflect that. --Karlos 20:30, 19 Jul 2005 (EST) :::: I can also confirm from my experience that the leftmost elite skill on the skill bar stays, the rest is moved to skill inventory (K key) when you zone out. --Tetris L 17:08, 20 Jul 2005 (EST) Purchasing Signets of Capture "Alternatively, you can purchase it (regardless of completed quests) at the skill trainer in Quarrel Falls, the Amnoon Oasis, or Port Sledge." <- I checked a few and it seems that nowadays you can purchase an SoC from ALL skill trainers, except the ones in Ascalon and the Northern Shiverpeaks. --Tetris L 17:08, 20 Jul 2005 (EST) Does anyone know if there is an upper limit on the price a skill trainer charges? Each SoC costs 50 gold more than the last and with 90 needed for Title there's the potential to be paying 4.5k for one. And is it always one skill point or does that go up at some point? --RNFR 04:08, 18 November 2006 (CST) Elite Skill Regions Also, wasn't there something on TV about moving all elite skills to Crystal Desert or beyond? Can someone confirm so we can mention it? --Karlos 17:59, 20 Jul 2005 (EST) :Yes, all Elite Skills have been removed from Bosses prior to Crystal Desert. This was already discussed on some other talk page. I can't remember on the top of my head where and whether this is already mentioned in an article. But I'm also not quite sure whether the Signet of Capture is the right place for this information. It should rather be mentioned on the new Elite Skill Locations page. --84.175.121.123 18:39, 20 Jul 2005 (EST) XP Reward After Capture Originally, there was no experience reward for capturing an elite skill. Many players captured *MANY* elite skills during this time (I personally captured over 40 before the XP reward was implemented). Haven't those players effectively lost out on 5000XP *TIMES* the number of elites that they've already captured? In my case: 5000x40 = 200,000 experience! 200,000 / 15,000 = Thirteen levels = Thirteen skill points! Perhaps I overlooked some retroactive fix, so please correct me if I'm wrong, but haven't these characters gotten the shaft? :Don't go crying for skill points, charr doodoo happens — Skuld 07:38, 22 July 2006 (CDT) No XP reward for unlocked Tyrian skills capped by Canthan character? I used Balthazar faction to unlock most of the Prophecies skills on my account before this XP bonus was introduced, and before Factions was released. Now I'm taking a Canthan ranger through Tyria but noticed I'm not receiving the XP bonus for capping Tyrian elites! Is this because my character is Canthan or because I already unlocked the skill using faction? :i can confirm canthan characters get points for tyrian skills, and i can confirm you also get exp for previously unlocked elites, because my new canthan monk capped Word of Healing and made level 20 with the capture exp a while back. perhaps they introduced a bug with the nightfall combat weekend? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:29, 9 August 2006 (CDT) XP Table I just added a bit of lore, information on the EXP bonus, as well as a basic table of how much experience gained. I only did levels 15-20, as it's unlikely to see anyone lower in the places where elite skills become available for capture. If someone feels we should update the table to list all levels, by all means, go ahead. image:ordinsig.gif Ordin 20:40, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Minimum boss level for elites? I just tried to cap Light of Deliverance from Chineh Soaring Light. Although the boss has the skill (I saw the boss use it several times), it does not show up on the list. I suspect that Signet of Capture can only capture elites from bosses over a certain level. -- Gordon Ecker 20:53, 27 October 2006 (CDT) New image for SoC Does anyone get a new image for SoC? I have the usual signet but a lock with a Guild Wars helmet is overlayed on top. Kind of transparent. Is this new? --Vortexsam 21:08, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :I have the same old one. Can you use it? Sounds to me like you haven't unlocked it. --Rainith 21:11, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :IIRC that icon appears when you are in a PvP area, to indicate a skill locked for that area. Kessel 00:03, 20 November 2006 (CST) Where can you get your first SoC in Elona? --Shady 14:01, 30 October 2006 (CST) :All the skill trainers on the mainland offer them. There's also an SoC quest in the Ronjok, the village in the northeast corner of Marga Coast just outside of Sunspear Sanctuary. -- Gordon Ecker 07:04, 2 November 2006 (CST) Elona?! And where can you get the Signet of Capture in Elona?! 86.195.14.144 09:26, 18 November 2006 (CST) :Look at "acquisition" in the article. --Fyren 18:04, 18 November 2006 (CST)